


Restful Texting

by PunishedKonami



Series: Something Approaching a Superheroverse [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Gay Male Character, Genderswapped Mary Jane, M/M, Original Universe, Sleep Deprivation, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, chatfic, peter needs to go the fuck to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedKonami/pseuds/PunishedKonami
Summary: Michael Jasper Watson finds his boyfriend online in the middle of the night.





	Restful Texting

Please tell me you're asleep

[Read 1:23AM]

sleep? idk her

[Sent 1:23AM]

Peter

[Read 1:24AM]

yo

[Sent 1:24AM]

How long have you been swinging around?

[Read 1:25AM]

idk

few hours at most

[Sent 1:25AM]

Mm

[Read 1:25AM]

idk what being tired feels like anymore you gotta understand

[Sent 1:26AM]

Bc you crash immediately after hanging up the suit. I have seen you do it when you stay over

[Read 1:26AM]

This is your health we're talking about. 

[Read 1:33AM]

michael ive been pulling all nighters since high school this shit's nothing

here it's even more important

in this world of superheroes and supervillainy it's yeet or be yote

[Sent 1:35AM]

Putting aside your sleep deprivation what the fuck is "yote"

[Read 1:36AM]

past tense of yeet

[Sent 1:37AM]

Please never say it again

[Read 1:37AM]

yote

[Sent 1:37AM]

Anyway. Yeah this has been happening since high school. That's the point! Are there even any dudes doing crimes where you are??

[Read 1:38AM]

nah im like

making sure people get home from bars safe

stuff like that

[Sent 1:39AM]

That's good of you

[Read 1:40AM]

i wouldnt be out here just doing nothing

we talked about this

[Sent 1:42AM]

I still worry

[Read 1:44AM]

dont. i can take care of myself

i dont plan to keep going for much longer anyway

talking to you reminded me i set a time limit so thanks

[Sent 1:47AM]

Good. You need to rest. What's going on tomorrow?

Today*

[Read 1:48AM]

im not physically ready to call it today yet

[Sent 1:49AM]

Tomorrow*

[Read 1:49AM]

ty <3

bio test, then another drill in the giant ship in the sky

[Sent 1:50AM]

How do you feel about them?

[Read 1:50AM]

i do not feel. feeling is for god.

[Sent 1:51AM]

:/

[Read 1:51AM]

ill do ok

more confident about the shield drill tho

[Sent 1:52AM]

Good

[Read 1:53AM]

back to work now

last part of the shift

gonna sleep after

for now im just gonna focus

[Sent 1:56AM]

Ok. Hope all goes well. Love you

[Read 1:57AM]

love you too!

[Sent 1:57AM]


End file.
